My sweet little baby angel
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Archangel Gabriel has been turned into a baby by a witch and Cas asks Dean for help to keep an eye on his not so big big brother. (Tickles ahead)


_**First things first.  
>I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!<strong>_

_I wrote this for a friend of mine on DA who requested some fluffy baby gabe Cas has to babysit :3.  
>I am not really satisfied with this one to be honest. It was my first time ever to write something about baby angels.<br>My next one will be better..._

_Warning: It's a tickle-fic!__And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
>Don't forget: My first language isn't english ;).<em>

_**My sweet little baby angel**_

If Dean had known what would happen on that day, he would have ignored the knock at the door.

Seriously, he had…

But now it was too late.

"Cas, what the hell is that? Do I look like a goddam babysitter to you or what?" Dean grumbled as he looked at the small bundle in the arms of the angel who sat down on the motel bed in front of him.

"I am sorry Dean, but we have a problem and I don't know who I should ask now."

Dean ran his hands though his face and sat down next to his best friend.

He raised an eyebrow when he looked at the little baby in Castiel's arms.

"Why don't you ask Sammy? He is better at babysitting than I am!"

Now it was Castiel's turn to raise an eyebrow at Dean's comment and the older hunter just rolled his eyes at him.

"Don't gimme that look Cas…" he mumbled and he turned his head away from him.

"But…you are the big brother Dean. I am pretty sure you have much more experiences with this kind of situation. Am I right? And besides: Sam is out to interview some people. He told me you two are working on a case right now."

"And that's why we need all the time we have to concentrate on this case. Cas, we can't take care of a baby we don't even know. Where the hell did you get this baby anyways?"

"You misunderstand Dean. I am pretty sure you know this baby very well."

"And what gives you that idea Cas?"

"Just take a look on him and you'll know what I mean."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes yet again, but decided to take a closer look at this baby.

He carefully picked the little baby up and a shocked gasp poured over his lips when the soft blanket, the baby was wrapped in, fell to the ground, revealing two golden wings.

"An…an angel? Are you kidding me Cas? A baby angel?"

"More or less…he is my big brother."

"What? You mean this…" He held the baby angel up. "…is your big brother? Wait a second…this…is Gabriel? The frigging Trickster? You have to be kidding me Cas!"

"I am not kidding you Dean. I told you we have a problem. It has come to my attention that Gabriel had a few problems with a witch and she has bewitched him and turned him into a baby as you can see now."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously Dean."

"And what should I do now? I mean, I am not an angel with some badass magic powers like you. I am just a human Cas. I am sorry but I think you have to deal with that bitch yourself, because Sammy and I are otherwise engaged. And if this witch is able to bewitch an archangel…"

"I know that you and Sam are busy at the moment. But I really need help Dean. I already took care of that witch."

"Don't tell me you killed her."

"Yes I did…"

"Cas! You idiot! Why did you do that? What should we do now? Gabe is still a baby!"

"Calm down Dean. I have found out that Gabriel's condition won't be permanently. He will be back to his old self in a few hours or a day or so. I am not sure."

"You are not sure? Really Cas?"

Castiel sighed and he picked up his not so big brother, because he started to tug on his Trenchcoat, signaling him to get some attention, all the while looking into Dean's face.

"I know you don't like this situation at all and I understand that you are a bit overwhelmed with the situation, but…please help me."

Dean raised his eyebrow at the slightly desperate tone in his best friend's voice.

"Overwhelmed? Me? Oh please Cas, I am not…"

Dean stopped in his sentence when he looked at the angel next to him and he had to bite back a laugh at the sight. Gabriel was giggling cutely and the little angel had buried his small hands into Castiel's short hair. He pulled on it and laughed every time Cas grunted.

"You alright Cas?" Dean laughed.

"Despite the fact that this hurts a lot…I am fine."

Again Dean laughed and he shook his head in amusement.

"Need some help there buddy?"

"No, no I am fine…ouch! Gabriel, stop that. That hurts!"

The baby angel only laughed and he pulled again on his hair.

It didn't take long until Castiel was lying on his back, Gabriel sitting on his chest, grinning down at him. Cas had grabbed his little arms carefully and he held them away from his head now.

"Enough Gabriel."

Immediately Castiel regretted his a bit too harsh words when he saw how Gabriel's lower lip began to tremble and how his golden eyes widened just a little bit. But it was enough for Castiel to know what would come next if he wouldn't do anything against it.

"Awww Cas, what have you done? Look at your brother. You almost made him cry."

"N-no I,-"

Castiel was cut off when his brother hit his little fist against his chest, a big pout on his face and he could see how tears build up in his eyes.

"Meani," was the only thing the little baby angel said before the tears finally started to flow.

This one little word hit Castiel harder than any blow could ever do and he could feel a sting inside his heart.

But before he got the slightest chance to apologize, the little archangel hopped from his chest and ran to Dean and hid his face in his side.

The hunter was as surprised as the angel, because he had not expected such a reaction.

He quickly caught himself and stroked Gabriel's back gently, small golden wings twitching when he did so.

"Awww don't cry Gabe. Come here."

Dean carefully picked up the little angel and held him in front of his face.

A small smile was plastered on the older Winchester's face as he looked at him.

Gabriel looked so cute as a baby angel. Of course he would never say such a thing out loud…

"Was he mean to you?"

Gabriel sniffled and nodded his head.

"Awww bad Castiel. Stop being a meani to your…"little" brother," Dean said, grinning and shoving Castiel's shoulder, pushing him back onto his back because the angel had sat up again.

Gabriel giggled at that, wings fluttering behind his back in excitement and his eyes widen when Dean looked at him with a big grin on his face.

"Do you think this is funny?"

Again a nod and Dean chuckled, shoving Castiel again and again the angel fell back with a yelp. And Gabriel started to laugh now.

"Dean stop that."

"Stop what? This?"

And again Castiel hit the bed sheets after Dean had shoved him.

He growled and glared at the hunter and he decided to better stay down this time.

"Awww you are no fun Cas," Dean said with a low chuckle before he turned his attention back to the still giggling baby angel.

"Look at Gabe. He thinks this is funny…right Gabe?" the hunter asked him and he used his free hand to tickle the archangels belly.

Shrieking laughter was the only response Dean got and it encouraged him even more and he dug in with all five fingers, making Gabriel squeal and shriek adorably. His golden wings flapped wildly behind his back, small hands tried to shove Dean's hand away and his mouth was wide open when happy laughter poured out of him.

"Heh, look at that Cas. I bet not even you has seen the high and mighty Trickster laughing like this before."

Castiel's own lips quirked up into a soft smile when Gabriel started to kick his legs out, shrieking again and laughing so much that tears started to roll down his already red cheeks.

He dared to sit up, brushing his short and slightly messy hair back, all the while looking at his brother's laughing face and how he squirmed in Dean's arms.

He remembered situations like this when he was small and when Gabriel had taken care of him. Every time he felt sad, his big brother was there for him to cheer him up.

He remembered times in which everything was still good. Times in which he could have fun with his brothers. Times in which his brothers could life together in piece…

Times, which were long forgotten…

His smile disappeared; making place for melancholy and a soft, sad sigh left his lips.

Dean noticed the change of moods as well and when he looked into Castiel's sad face and back at Gabriel's laughing face a small grin crept back onto his face when he got an idea.

He stopped his tickling for a moment, only to bend down to Gabriel and whisper something into his ear at which the angel laughed.

And just a few moments later Castiel's expression changed from sad to shocked, when suddenly a strong hand darted out, collided with his belly and fingers starting to knead into the flesh hidden underneath his white dress shirt.

In an instant Castiel's eyes grew wide, his mouth opened and loud laughter poured over his lips. His own hands darted out, trying to push the hunters tickling hand away, without much success and he fell back into the pillows yet again, kicking his legs out and rolling around on the bed.

"Hehe look Gabe. It's working on Castiel too," Dean chuckled while he and Gabriel followed the squirming and laughing angel when he tried to crawl away from them.

"Wanna help me here buddy?"

Dean didn't need to wait for an answer.

As quickly as he had grabbed his arms and had pinned them above his head, Castiel couldn't look and when he realized what had happened it was already too late.

The moment Gabriel climbed up on his legs and small, wiggling fingers attacked his belly he lost it. He threw his head back and laughed loudly and freely, squirming beneath his brother and Dean who started to laugh along with him.

Sure he could have freed himself easily or he could have zapped himself out of this, but he didn't want to. Gabriel was laughing, Dean was laughing…he was laughing as well.

It was a wonderful feeling to let go and play around like this and he had missed these times and now he knew how Gabriel must have felt when he had to take care of him when _he _was the little fledgling back then.

It was a wonderful feeling…

He got more and more lost in his helpless but happy laughter when Gabriel slipped his small hands under his dress shirt, fingers kneading into the tensing muscles, making the angel jump and squeal and Gabriel and Dean laughed even louder at his funny reactions.

"Yeah that's good Gabe. Get him good!"

The little archangel just laughed and he dug his fingers into Castiel's soft sides, kneading the flesh and he squealed when Castiel bucked underneath him und threw his head back with loud, booming laughter.

Dean had to tighten his grip around the angel's wrists because Cas started to pull harder on his captured arms and arched his back when Gabriel found a sweet spot right underneath his ribcage and lingered there.

"G-Gahahabriel stohohohohp thahahahat!" Cas laughed and he jumped again when one of Gabriel's hands went back to his belly.

"Hehehe what is wrong Cas? Ticklish tummy?"

The angel opened one of his eyes to look at Dean.

He tried to glare at him, but the goofy grin on his face took all venom out of his evil looks.

"P-pleahahahahaha…Pleahahahahse!"

"Awww did you hear that Gabe? He wants you to tickle him more. Come on little one, try his underarms."

"NO! Dean! Y-you trahahaitor! AHH! NononoNO! Stop it Gabe…AhahahaHAHAHAHA PLEAHAHAHASE NOT THERE! NOT THEHEHEHRE!"

"And you got the jackpot Gabe!"

Gabriel laughed and grinned at Dean and the hunter swore he could almost see the typical Trickster grin on his face he wore all the time when he pulled another prank on him or his brother Sam. Or it was just his imagination…

He shrugged this off and concentrated back on his best friend who was in tears by now.

He still found it to be amazing. Castiel, a powerful angel of the Lord, who could mess with everything out in this crazy world, was easily taken down due to a few strokes of his tummy or his ribs or his feet…heck he was ticklish almost everywhere!

But slowly but surely he could see it go too much for Castiel to handle and it was time to stop.

"Gabe? I think you better stop. He has more than enough."

Gabriel giggled and to Dean's surprise he nodded his head and stopped tickling his brother.

The moment Dean let go of Castiel's wrists, Gabriel shrieked when his brother lifted him up and glared at him playfully, still giggling a bit from the aftershock tickles.

"Oh, oh Gabe. I think you are in trouble now," Dean grinned when Castiel chuckled and blew a raspberry onto his belly, making the little baby angel shriek with mirth.

"Do you still think I am a meani?"

Gabriel nodded his head all the while squealing and laughing because Castiel rubbed his thumbs into his lower ribs while he was holding him.

"Oh you still think I am a meani? Fine…You asked for it."

And the next moment Cas rolled over, pinning his brother down onto the bed and started his attack. Fingers were wiggling all over his slightly pudgy tummy, his ribs and from time to time he slipped his fingers under the archangel's arms which made him shriek with loud and happy laughter. But the best results he got was when he attacked his small wings.

The little angel soon had tears in his eyes yet again from laughing so much.

He squirmed around and shrieked again when Castiel bend his head down, all the while grinning broadly when Gabriel tried to shove his face away with his small, bare feet.

"No! No! Nohohoho! Nohoho fahahair Cahahahssy!" the little angel laughed when Castiel grabbed one of his kicking feet and blew a small raspberry onto the sole.

The baby angel kicked and squealed, tried to pull his feet away, to crawl away, anything to make it stop, but his brother was merciless and when Gabe let his guard down Castiel pinned his small arms to his sides and blowing raspberry after raspberry onto the quivering belly.

Next to them Dean was laughing along with both of them.

The sight warmed his heart to the core and filled his whole body with a wave of pure happiness. It was so cute to see Castiel and Gabriel like true brothers now. It has been a long time since he saw Castiel so carefree and happy. And he could say the same about Gabriel too. Both of them deserved this moment of happiness and laughter. They had been through so much bad stuff, had fought against their own kind and now they had to fight against their big brother Lucifer in one last battle. Laughter and happiness had become rare, not even for Castiel and his brothers but also for Sam and Dean…

Dean's thoughts got cut off when a loud scream pierced the air and he looked back at Castiel and Gabriel and he had to laugh when he saw how Castiel had buried his fingers into the golden feathers of the archangel's now wild flapping wings, tickling them. All the while he was grinning like a madman, enjoying the laughter and the shrieking coming from his "big" brother.

After what felt like an eternity, Castiel finally stopped tickling his brother.

When he pulled his hands back he grinned triumphantly down at the still giggling mess that was his brother.

Gabriel still had a huge smile on face and here and there small giggles slipped out of his mouth and he tried to rub the aftershock tickles away from his sides.

Castiel turned his head around to look into Dean's face and his grin got evil, which made Dean shiver and giggling in anticipation, because he knew what his friend had in mind for him.

"Hey Gabe. How about we get some revenge on Dean? I mean he was the one who started this and you got tickled and I got tickled…It is only fair, don't you think?"

"Yes!"

That was all Castiel needed to hear and before Dean could even think of escape Cas had already pinned him down, straddling him and holding his arms above his head.

"Come on Gabriel. Get him!" he laughed and he watched how his brother climbed up onto Dean's already shaking chest and when little Fingers started to tickle his belly, the hunter lost it and he threw his head back and laughed, giving into the funny feeling.

And soon Castiel and Gabriel were laughing along with him and he was sure:

This would be a loooooooong day…

**_~ 24 hours later ~_**

It was early in the morning, but Sam and Dean were up since a good hour or so.

Sam was sitting on his laptop, looking for new information's about the case he and his brother were working on while Dean still lay on his bed with a newspaper in his hands.

"Found something yet Sammy?"

His little brother shook his head no and Dean sighed, eyes wandering back to the page he was reading.

The silence suddenly got interrupted by a flutter of wings and before Dean could look up an all too familiar voice started to speak.

"Heya you two. What are you doing? Looking for a new case?"

Gabriel grinned and Dean could feel the eyes of the archangel on his body.

"I think I got one for you."

Now even Sam looked up and Dean quickly pulled the newspaper higher up to hide his face behind it.

"What is it Gabe?"

Gabriel's grin widened and his eyes began to sparkle and all Dean wanted to do now was sink into a hole and never come back when Gabriel said:

"How about you two hunt the tickle-monster? I know that there are two of them around here…"

**_The End_**


End file.
